Typical Love Story
by CrossoverPrincess
Summary: Hinata was the ill princess, locked away forever in the Hyuga compound. one day, the clan left and forgot to lock her door. she escaped, only to a horrible world, but could her Knight In Shining Armor be out there? Her Savior, Hibari Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

Typical Love Story

Hibari Kyoya+ Hinata Hyuga

Warning: Crossover

Lavender irises, lifeless, in need, complemented by long midnight eyelashes and deep blue eye shadow. light bulbs losing power generated light that shined on the pupil-less eyes of the Hyuga princess. Her skin softly glowed as the cherry blossoms blanket covered the area her. Her deep violet locks surrounding her crimson tinted cheeks. She wore the softest blue silk kimono, holding her family symbol on a silver necklace.

"Hinata, there is a letter for you." a deep voice said sternly. She glanced at the man, only a few years her elder.

"t-thank you Neji." she tenderly said to her cousin. The princess gingerly took the papers in her delicate hands. The male bowed in respect and left, leaving her in the palace by herself.

It was an occurrence that happened often. The Hyuga council would leave on duty and leave the ill Princess behind. When she was young, her heart stopped while playing with her friends at a local park. She lost her breathe and forgot everything else. After leaving the large city and moved to a smaller town, Hinata ended up spending eternity inside a closed space after such an event. Though, it was for a good intention, she missed seeing her old friends.

The teenager quickly tore through the paper, speed-reading the paragraphs from her old and current allies. She sighed at the letters. The usual "i miss you" or "I can't wait to see you again."

she yawned and rested her head on a tatami mat. Her eyes fluttered shut falling into a deep sleep, thinking how she could finally break out of this cell.

The next morning, she awoke, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a sliver of light illuminating throw the small crevice between the doors. She stared at it inquisitively, _my door is always locked_, she pondered. She pressed her ear against the cold oak door. _The maids are absent, probably with the clan. _ Hinata rested her hand on the chilly metal of her door knob. She gently turned it with her olive hand, feeling the brightness sting her pale eyes. Light, something she hasn't seen for the longest time.

Her eyes dilated and she finally could see. She looked around in amazement. The front door was open. Tears welled on her eyelids at the sight, finally. Finally she could escape!

Hinata quickly grabbed her belongings and stuffed them in a bag. Then she ran. Ran as fast as she possibly could. The hard pavement against her delicate feet broke the skin leaving them raw, but she did not care. The sunlight glowered down on her porcelain skin making it burn. Nothing important to her. The eyes of others attacked her, who cares. She's free.

As fast as the light came, it went. It was dark, and the only light was the moon, the stars, and the lights of the building. She settled herself against the wall of a small restaurant, she curled her nose at the stench of the trash littering the area around her. She started to doubt her decision. Was it smart to leave? Was leaving so great that she has risk her health, her life? Living in these conditions was not the best but she was extremely tired and its only for one night, right?

"look guys, a new girl," a deep voice chuckled darkly as a few other voices laughed. She turned as the sounds moved around her. Hinata could not see because her eyes have not yet adjusted. The males emerged from the darkness and her eyes widened.

The henchman were tall, tan, and muscular, their skin was branded with scars and tattoos, mostly of skulls and other things. They wore gang wear, leather jackets, boots, . The one on the left had short charcoal colored hair and deep blue eyes. The other was bald and missing his left eye. She shivered at their appearances.

the lead gangster was was the most intimidating. His eyes were a reddish gray and sly. His mouth was large and curled at the ends. He had long blonde hair held in a pony tail. Though he was smaller in comparison from his henchman, but he had a gun cocked in one hand and a knife in the other. Hinata shivered as they came closer.

"Oh come on sweets," one of the henchmen replied to her action. "we just want to have some fun,"

"show some class," the gangster spat making the bald man recoil to his original spot next to his leader. The blonde man stood next to her and put his arm around her waist, making her shiver. "why are you scared?" his deep voice questioned in her ear and she yelped in response.

"s-stop!" she screamed and slapped the blue eyed gang leader. He scowled and gripped her wrist.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM?" he cursed. Hinata winced at how loud he was. He raised his hand ready to hit her, so she closed her eyes, turned her head and prepared herself for impact, but it never came.

"w-who are you!?!" the gang leader screeched, his grip loosened on her wrists. She heard screams of pain and felt warm liquid spatter her arms and legs. She glanced at the floor of the three men and at her purple tinted fingers. Hinata looked up from her bruised hands, seeing a silhouette of a man above her. He held out his hand and she felt warm salty tears roll down her face. She fainted, not just because of the event or the blood, but she was finally in hands she could trust.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

Thank you guys for commenting, I thought this story had no fans so I put it on hiatus, but you guys inspired me to write. I can't believe there are others who support HibaHina I feel that the couple will grow. I will be updating at least twice a month, I hope you enjoy.

My Knight's True Identity

Hinata felt a warm hand gently nudge at her arm, awaking her from her slumber, and she grumbled at the motion. A curse escaped the lips of the person trying to awaken the teen. She replied by smirking playfully and rolling over on her side, even though her eyes hurt from the rays of sunlight pouring out of a window. She squinted then pushed a pillow over her head, but this guy had a back up plan.

The teen's stomach growled as a sudden waft of steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish filled the air. "f-fine!" she huffed. she yawned, stretched, and sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her vision cleared and spotted a teenage man leaning on the doorway, staring her down.

He was about 16, according to his size and anatomy, though he was quite slim. He wore a white button up shirt with a black jacket, and dark pants and shoes on his slightly tanned skin His hair was slightly curly and jet black, though his locks hid his eyes, which were narrow and gray. His long mouth curled into a slight smile, making Hinata feel uncomfortable and blush as he studied her. _He was really handsome_. Her fingers gently stroked her arms feeling little cloth.

She looked down at herself and discovered that she was wearing only her undergarments and a long t-shirt. She quickly recovered her blanket and wrapped herself in it turning crimson. The man chuckled and she averted her pupils looking at the floor. "H-how,"

"Your kimono had destroyed by those unintelligent idiots. I decided to let you borrow my shirt." he plainly stated.

"b-but," Hinata stuttered.

"would you rather be naked?" he interrupted once again. The heiress turned a darker red and covered her face, shaking her head side to side vigorously. "That's what I thought." the man gracefully strolled over to her bed, getting down on one knee, and stared into her gray irises. "are you still sore?" he lifted her bandaged hand from her blanket. Hinata nervously observed his gentle fingers trace hers.

"what's y-your name?" she whispered innocently.

"Kyoya Hibari." the teen touched a sensitive part on the pad of her index making her cringe and cry out. He shushed her. A long silence hung as he looked her her bruised wrists and her upper arm which was cut during the fight.

"Kyoya-kun?" Hinata repeated cocking her head to the side.

"hm?"

"my n-name is Hyuga Hinata," Hibari smiled slightly.

"Hinata, eh?" she nodded and looked away.

"k-Kyoya-kun?" the heiress remembered her family, and how they would treat such an injury like it was nothing. They were nothing but fierceness from her father and cousin, they wouldn't care for her welfare like when she was younger. Hinata was locked away like an abused princess with no "knight-in-shining-armor" to save her from her grief.

"what?"

"c-can I," she whispered biting her lip. "c-can I,"

"Can I what?" he rose an eyebrow at her actions.

"I d-don't want to go back," she felt tears well in her eyes. "p-please, th-they," her vision blurred from the salty liquid spilling from her tear-ducts. Then Hinata felt soft thumbs gingerly rub the tears from her irises.

"don't worry," he said sincerely, "you may stay here." he looked away. "but you must promise to pull your weight."

"w-what?" She stared at him pale and astonished. Hinata wrapped her arms around the male, feeling his warmth, "th-thank you!" Hibari pushed her body away from him.

"rule one, no touching." then she didn't see him the rest of the morning.


End file.
